After All These Years
by McGleeky
Summary: My take on what happens in Book 4. After the events that took place in the Book 3 finale, Korra is feeling lost and as if she'll never fully recover. Asami is trying her best to make Korra feel that she is not alone. This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic. This is also a Korrasami fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my take on what really should happen in Book 4 since I'm a hardcore Korrasami shipper. This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nickelodeon or Legend of Korra. Obviously.

Text in italics are letters.

**Chapter One:**

**Korra POV: **

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in awhile. It's been hard these past few months. Every day, I feel like I'm not getting any better. Katara tells me to take it easy, but "taking it easy" hasn't been doing anything. I can barely stand on my own let alone take two steps without collapsing. I'm afraid I'll never fully recover… _

_Every night has been a battle. I keep reliving those moments with the Red Lotus and Zaheer and everything horrible. I can barely sleep and I don't know how to deal with all of this. I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you, but I feel as if you're the only one I can talk to about this; the only one who won't judge me; the only one who could understand. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin that I wrote to you and not them. I don't wanna hurt their feelings, but I don't think they'd get it. Thanks. I hope you're doing well._

_Love, _

_Korra_

I put my pen down and lean back in my wheelchair, pushing myself away from the desk and the letter altogether. Maybe Asami was right, maybe I should've let her come with me so I wouldn't be alone. Being alone sounded like a great idea at first, but now I'm terrified of being alone. At least in my thoughts.

I roll over to the window of my bedroom and look out towards the horizon. The sun is setting, casting a warm orange glow over the mountains of ice and snow. As the light of the sun fades, I feel myself fading along with it.

I need a change of scenery. I need to find myself again.

**Asami POV:**

_Dear Korra,_

_ I'm so glad to hear from you and no worries that it's been so long, I'm just glad to hear from you again. I'm sorry that you're going through such a rough time, but like I said at Jinora's ceremony, I will always be here for you, for whatever you need, whenever. _

_ I know you will recover, and you'll be bending in no time, better than ever. Say the word and I'll go down the Southern Water Tribe to be with you, keep you company and distract you. _

_ I've been doing rather well. I've been pretty busy with Future Industries and hanging out with Mako and Bolin. I gotta say, it's been pretty tough keeping this pen pal secret from them, but I understand that's what you want. Everyone misses you, and we can't wait to see you again, soon hopefully. _

_Love,_

_Asami_

**A/N:** I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave a review. It's a short chapter, yeah, but that's only for this one, unless I get a block in future ones haha.

Thanks, guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Text in italics means it's a letter.

**Chapter Two:**

**Korra POV:**

"So Korra," Mom says from across the table, cutting her food, "Katara tells me that maybe you can start bending soon, now that you're able to walk." She gives me a smile and nods for me to say something. I look over to my dad and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Well, yeah. It's great that I can walk now, even if it's with a staff, but I'm finally feeling a little bit more like myself now. I hope I can start bending soon, like Katara said." I take drink of water from my cup and continue eating.

"A new shipment of mail came in this morning," Dad says, catching my attention. He gets up from the table and walks over to his bag in the corner of the dining room. He shuffles through it and pulls out a few letters. He walks back to the table, but before he's even half way I get up, shakily, and wobble over to him, putting my hand out for the letters.

"Whoa, Korra," he chuckles, "Take it easy, honey." He hands me the letters and puts his hand on my back, leading me back to the table. We sit back down. I clutch the letters to me chest before setting them down on the table next to my plate.

My mother eyes the letters and asks, "From your friends? Mako, Bolin, and Asami, right? You're friends are so nice; you're very fortunate to have such great friends."

"Yeah, I really am," I say, "So do you two have any plans for tonight or for the rest of the week?" My parents look at me, probably surprised at the question. I don't usually ask stuff like this.

"Um, no, not that I'm aware of," Dad says, "Why?" I fiddle with my hands in my lap before answering him.

"I'm just wondering is all. I mean, I feel like I'm ready to…ready t-to go back to Republic City." With that, I had my parents' undivided attention.

"Korra, sweetie," Mom starts, "Are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself, but if you feel that you're ready…" she trails off.

"I-I feel like I'm ready. It's just that it's been two years and I feel like I won't feel any better until I go back to my friends and stretch my legs, so to speak. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you all, but I need change of pace…you know what I mean?" I look up from my hands and to Mom's face: she's smiling and nodding in agreement. Dad is doing the same.

"We support you no matter what, Korra," Dad says, "I'll have a ship ready for you in a couple of days. We can sail over to Republic City at the end of the week."

"There's actually one more thing, Dad," I start, "I need to go alone. I think the trip alone will do me good, being with my thoughts and clearing my head. I hope that's alright."

"Of course, sweetie. Whatever you need. We just want you to be careful and happy, most of all." My mom stands from the table and walks to my side, kneeling down to hug me. My dad gets up from his chair and stands next to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

I walk back to my room after saying goodnight to my parents. Staff in one hand and letters in the other I sit on the edge of my bed. I place the staff on my bed and sort through the letters: one from Mako, one from Bolin, and one from Asami.

I place Mako's and Bolin's letters on my nightstand. I'll read them later, even though I already know aht they're gonna say: "We miss you," "Please write back," and "Get better soon." I know I should write back to them, but I haven't really gotten around to it and I wouldn't know what to say to them at this point. It's been two and a half years since I've seen them.

Asami's letter remains in my hands. I turn it over and open the envelope. I pull out the letter and begin reading it.

_Dear Korra,_

_ Sorry I haven't written to you in a while, it's just been pretty hectic with the President asking me (and Future Industries) to do some work for the city: trains and all, connecting us to the Earth Kingdom. It's a work in progress, but I'm optimistic it'll turn out great. I can't wait for you to get back so that you can see it. I can't wait to see you again. _

_ I miss you a lot, Korra. I know these past few years have been rough for you, but the future will be better, for you and for everyone. I know you've probably had enough of people telling you this, but get well soon, Korra. It's not the same here without you. _

_Love,_

_Asami_

_P.S. When you get back, I'm going to teach you how to properly drive a car._

I smile at the thought of me "driving" again. Last time, it didn't end so well. But I so look forward to spending time with everyone again, especially Asami. She's been so great to me and with me lately. There's just something about her.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

By the end of the week, my father had kept his promise and had a boat readied for me to sail back to Republic City. Mom, Dad, Naga, and I are at the dock next to the boat.

"Okay, honey, so the second you get there, you send us a letter that you're there and safe and in one piece, okay?" Mom says as she pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"Of course, Mom," I say, pulling back from her death grip and give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"You be careful okay, kiddo?" Dad says, placing his hands on my shoulder. I put my hands on his and turn around to face him, smiling. I give him a big hug.

"Of course, Dad," I reply, "I love you both, and I'll write to you soon." I turn away from my parents and walk over to Naga. She gives me a whine and nudges her nose into my shoulder.

"I know, girl," I say to her, "I wish you could come with me too, but don't worry, we'll see each other real soon. I love you, Naga. Be good." I pat her head and wrap my arms around her neck, hugging her.

I say my final goodbyes and board the boat. I air bend some wind into the sails to push it forward, into the horizon.

I turn to face the shore. I see my parents waving at me and Naga sitting next to them. I wave back and take a deep breath.

"Here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm glad that you all like it. My writing isn't the best, but I'm improving (I hope) as I go. I don't really proofread all that often, so any mistakes you see (hopefully there aren't many) are mine.

Sorry for the delay. I was a tad swamped with schoolwork (I'm a student in University).

Thanks, and enjoy :)

**Chapter Three:**

**Korra POV:**

The day went away in a breeze, falling to night. The stars were sprinkled across the black sky, leaving sparkling reflections in the water around me. I felt at peace, finally.

In the distance I can just see the lights of Republic City peeking over the horizon. The stars soon faded away into the night, overpowered by the bright city lights. Soon, the statue of Avatar Aang came into view and Air Temple Island with it. I felt a swell in my chest as the boat sailed closer to the city. Everyone's going to be so surprised to see me.

I can't wait to see Tenzin and Pema and the kids. They're probably so much bigger now. I can't wait to see Mako and Bolin again; I wonder what they're up to? And I just can't wait to see Asami, my rock throughout these years; it's going to be great to finally see her and thank her for being there for me since the beginning.

She's been someone that I now can't live without. She's been someone I can lean on for whatever reason. Without her, I don't think I'd be here right now. Those few years in the South Pole were some of the hardest in my life, but Asami made it much more bearable. I care for her immensely. And now, I will have the opportunity to tell her that; to thank her.

As the boat nears the city, I feel a chill down my spine. I look over to the top of a hill on a tiny land mass next to Air Temple Island, and I can just barely make out a figure, silhouetted by the lights of Republic City. As I come closer to it, the figure is me. But it's not me. This Korra has chains around her wrists and she's in the Avatar State. This was me facing Zaheer. My heart flutters and sinks into the pit of my stomach. This is what I've been afraid of. This is what I've been seeing in my nightmares.

I look at her, eyes wide, and she stares at me menacingly, which urges me to turn back, back to the South Pole. I look at her and back to Republic City. I clench my jaw and close my eyes.

"I guess I'm not done with you yet," I say to myself. I turn the boat around and set course for…for somewhere else. I can't go back to the South Pole, but I can't go back to the city either.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

As morning came, I stopped my boat near a small Earth Kingdom town. It was rather early in the morning so not many people were up and about.

I tied by boat securely at the dock and proceeded to walk into town. Some who passed me gave me strange looks. I don't know if they thought why the Avatar was in their town, or who this strange water tribe girl is.

As I passed by a small shop, the smell of delicious food found its way to my nose. My stomach grumbled. Finally. What I've been looking for. I entered the shop and greeted the man behind the counter.

"Hello," I said, waving my hand, "How much for one of these?" I gestured to the grilled fish on a stick. He looked at them and at me and back to the fish.

"That'll be 2 yu-…Whoa!" He exclaimed, startling me. "You're the Avatar!" He straightened up and rounded the counter to greet me. He grabbed my hand it shook it furiously with a grin.

"Uh, yeah," I say, slightly embarrassed. "I'm the Avatar." He lets go of my hand and grabs a fish and hands it to me.

"For you, it's on the house," I thank him and start to eat the fish. "You know, I thought you were dead. This is so amazing. The real Avatar in my shop! My wife is never gonna believe this!"

"People think I'm dead?" I question him. He nods and raises his eyebrows.

"Well you've been gone for so long that no one knew where you were. But no worries, Kuvira's been doing a pretty good job while you were away." He gestures behind him and there's a picture of Kuvira and him. She's holding a fish on a tick and he's at her side, grinning widely and pointing to her.

"Yeah," I say in a defeated voice. "I guess she has."

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

After picking up a few things from the town, I sailed away from it soon after. I found a nice little river that went into a lake further into the land. It was like a beautiful oasis. I pulled the boat a few feet ashore and sat on the edge with my feet in the water.

I looked down at my reflection and all I saw was my past self, in the Avatar state, disheveled and broken.

"I can't go on like this," I mumble. I splash my reflection away and get up. I make my way to my bag I left slumped in the middle of my boat. I took out what was inside: a change of clothes and a few knives. I set the knives aside and took the clothes in my hands. They were definitely different than my usual get-up. They were an earth-tone green and brown. I took off my arm bands and let them go in the water. I changed into my new clothes and undid my hair. I gathered my hair up and took the knife at my side. I placed the knife under my hair, ready to cut it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I sliced the knife through my hair and let it go in the water.

"It's time for a change," I say to myself.

_**Six Months Later:**_

**Asami POV:**

Today is the day. The day Korra gets back from the Southern Water Tribe. Oh spirits, I can't wait to see her again!

All day I've been so excited to see her. It's gonna be great to have Team Avatar back together again (minus Bolin since he's still with Kuvira). I just kept counting down the hours until I get to hug her and talk to her again. I bet she's better than ever.

Everyone is gathered at Air Temple Island, awaiting the arrival of Korra. We gathered for dinner before it was time for her to arrive. Veryone was here: Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, Lin, Mako, heck even the President and Prince Wu. Everyone seems just as excited as I am. It's been three years since anyone's seen her. Well, three years for those of us here in Republic City.

"Tenzin," a White Lotus guard appeared at the doorway. "A Southern Water Tribe ship has just docked." Everyone's face lit up at the news.

"Korra!" Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki exclaimed in unison. They ran out the door first and we all soon followed.

As we exited the temple and made our way to the docks, the ship was beginning to unload. Naga came bursting out and greeted us, rolling over on her back. Tonraq came out of the ship and greeted Tenzin.

"It's good to see you again, Tenzin," Tonraq said. "I hope Korra is doing well." This raised some eyebrows.

"Well I thought she was with you, coming here to Republic City…?" Tenzin said, confused.

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She wrote to us saying that she was here in Republic City, with you all," Tonraq stated. He was clearly just as confused as we were.

"Well if Korra is not with you, then where is she?"

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome.

This may be a pit of a plug, but if any of you have a Tumblr, if you wanna follow me, I'm femmewaypark

Thanks :)


End file.
